Don't Hate Me
by White Scribe
Summary: The love traingle continues as Lacus, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli have a week together.
1. Default Chapter

Kira walked in slowly, peeking into the cluttered room. The walls were a deep blue, the window to the right was wide open throwing light into the usually shadowy chamber.

Clothing was thrown all over the place, piles of it reached up nearly to his knees. The bed was unmade, the black covers hiding a tight lump. Cocking an eyebrow slightly in witheld amusement he walked over the clothing and books, papers and pens of all kinds that littered the ground.

Sighing he sat at the edge of the bed and poked gently at the lump. A soft groan escaped from the thick cloth and the lump moved slightly, tightening. Kira smirked slightly and poked again. "Cagalli...?"

He spoke softly, struggling to keep the note of amusement from escaping his lips. She would probably take that to offence...

"Ugh...not now, Kira..." she retorted, giving him a small kick, still hiding within the blankets. Kirar smiled and took the blanket gently before giving it a small tug.

Cagalli's touseled hair poked from under the blanket and she blinked sleepily at him, eyes glittering by the light of the sun. "Aww, Kira... gimme a break, I didn't fall asleep till...." she flipped on her stomach and glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. "....till three hours ago...." she groaned again, grabbing the blankets and hidind once more.

Kira sighed softly before tugging at the blankets again. "Lacus and Athrun said they were to meet us in... an hour." he mumbled, glancing at the clock as well. "....and this matters because?" Cagalli enquired from under the covers.

Kira tugged it off sharply, earning a dirty look from his sister. "You should get ready." he stated quietly, noting her messy blonde hair and tired face.

"Aww, come on...." she groaned once more, rubbing her face. She pushed her nighty strap back on her shoulder and sat up tiredly.

"Cagalli, we promised them." Kira pointed out, pushing blonde locks from her face. Cagalli wrinkled her nose and grumbled as she pushed herself out of bed, tripping over clothes and books as she did so. "Yeah, yeah... I'm going, I'm going." she mumbled, starting to shift through the piles of clothes. Her brother watched for a long moment before cocking an eyebrow. "You really should try cleaning this place up, Cagalli... I'm starting to think coming in here is bad for my health."

She threw a rolled up shirt over her shoulder and nailed him on the head, which in the end made him laugh. "I like my room, it's organized chaos..." She retorted hotly, grabbing another shirt and chucking it his way.

Kira dodged and returned the first item of clothing, hitting her squarely in the face. "It's organized death, you mean." he teased, standing up to leave the room, seeing as she seemed to be getting ready to undress.

"Men." Cagalli retorted as he smirked and closed the door behind him. She sat there, smirking as well for a moment before slipping off her nighty and grabbing a random pair of jeans from the floor.

Grumbling she started pulling them on, and halfway she stopped, remembering that Lacus and Athrun were who they were going to meet.

"Oh hell..." she muttered, looking about for something more dignified. She didn't care herself, but for the love of god, her mother might feel loved if only she bothered to look decent in front of other important people in the war... She was a representative after all.

"Bother..." she mumbled, grabbing a black V neck and long black skirt. She stumbled out of the room after quickly brushing her teeth and beginning to tug her messy hair into a braid.

Kira was leaning agaisnt the opposite wall, arms crossed. As soon as she stepped out he blinked, and let his arms drop to his sides. "You're wearing a skirt..." he mused softly, still amazed by what a change his sister could take.

Cagalli gave him a look, but was unable to say anything since she held a hairband between her teeth, her hands moving around with her hair.

"Come on then." Kira smiled, starting down the hall. Cagalli made as if to kick him, which only made him laugh slightly.

They walked down the pale hallway, the sunlight glittering through the tall windows as they walked by. Kira caught a glimpes of a car speeding towards the mansion from the window and went back to look, blinking. Cagalli looked over her shoulder curiously. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Looks like it's Athrun. They're early." Kira mumured. Cagalli blinked slightly, watching the convertible slide to a stop by the courtyard. Lacus slipped out of the car, pink hair in a thick wave around her shoulders.

Kira watched them both, looking curiously at Lacus who seemed to be a bit weary of the guards standing about. Cagalli took Kira's arm and tugged slightly. "come on, we'd better go down now before they get too uncomfortable. I'm not good at breaking ice." she mumbled.

Her brother nodded slightly, turning around to follow her down the hall. "Yeah... right."

Silently they made their way downstairs to the foyer to welcome their guests. Knowing that they had faught each other, whether at debates, such as Lacus and Cagalli or in battle, like Athrun and Kira made things awkward at first, but in the end, through some strange way they were still friends and they were still teens...

Cagalli stood behind Kira slightly, rubbing her arm awkwardly. she had only met Athrun once, and it had been a rather distant meeting, they hadn't even seen each other's faces clearly. It was Lacus she was more familiar with, and even so she couldn't really click with the girl. She was a real lady, unlike herself.

Kira glanced at her thoughtfully, sensing her weariness. "it's all right, neither of them are as snobby as you." he smiled warmly. Cagalli allowed herself to stick her tongue out at him.

The front door opened as they stepped down the stairs to the foyer. Lacus saw them and grinned. "Cagalli! It's so wonderful to see you!" she smiled, her Haro floating about her head.

Cagalli gave her a nod, like a bow from the neck down. "I... yeah... hi, Lacus." she mumbled. Lacus smiled and nodded back at her then turned to Kira, giving him a quick hug. "Kira, it's been a while."

Kira blinked and let out a surprised sound, unsure of whether to hug her back or not, a blush creeping over his features. Cagalli watched with a slight smirk on her face, though a nagging worry spread through her mind.

Then Athrun stepped into the foyer, handing his keys over to the maid that stood by the door. His dark hair glittered by the sun, dark eyes looking about cautiously. He stopped, noticing her.

She blinked at him for a moment before forcing herself to look away back towards Kira, who was now talking to Lacus a bit awkwardly, though Lacus now looked completely at home.

"You must be Cagalli..." a voice said. Cagalli blinked and turned to look at Athrun as he walked towards her, shifting his weight slightly as he stood before her, studying her face thoughtfully.

She felt heat rise up to her cheeks for some unknown reason and she nodded slowly. "That's right, I'm Cagalli..."

Athrun smiled weakly and extended his hand. "Athrun Zala."

Cagalli watched him for a moment, wondering if he was as serious and silent as he appeared. She reached out to take his hand. His skin seemed warm and smooth against her own and he returned the gesture with soft pressure, eyes smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Cagalli Yula Attha." he murmured, nodding.

"Athrun, it's been forever." Kira said, cutting in. Athrun turned away from her and turned to Kira, eyes smiling once more, but this time out of more than politeness. "Kira." He said, giving his friend a short hug. Lacus stepped up beside Cagalli, smiling. "It's truly wonderful to see you, Cagalli." she repeated, meaning every word.

Cagalli forced a short smile. "Come on, let's get something to drink." she nodded towards the sun outside. "It must be raging hot out there."

Lacus laughed and nodded. "Yes it is, a drink would be greatly appreciated."

Kira motioned to the parlor. "Come on then, how was your trip? No problems, i hope."

The group moved towards the double doors to their left, their footsteps light on the marble flooring. Cagalli followed behind them, watching silently as the three of them talked, Kira smiling more than he had done in the last week. They seemed to know each other better, and fit almost like a trio. For some reason she felt a bit out of place with them, like she was an unimportant unwanted shadow.

It was a feeling she did not like, but had learned to accept around them. It was true that she was not mature at times, but things like this had a different essence to them.

Lacus glanced over her shoulder at her, cocking her head slightly, Haro buzzing around her head. "Are you coming, Cagalli?"

"Coming, coming, Cagalli?" Haro echoed, whirring slightly. Cagalli sighed and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm coming." she murmured, following after them.

If only she knew, this was just the beginning of the week. 


	2. Smiling

"We had no troubles, your people were very kind and very polite." Lacus nodded towards Cagalli and Kira, smiling. Athrun sat by her, looking around the room curiously, studying the culture of his opposing nation with care.

Cagalli's gaze flickered back and forth between the two coordinators, not weary, not really.... well, not meaning to anyway. She was actually really rather curious about them. Lacus she had only met at debates, and meetings of power where politeness was used, but not friendliness unless it was fake and manipulative.

Kira sighed. "I am certainly glad, I was worried perhaps they would hold grudges. I picked the people at customs posts with care." he murmured. Athrun looked back at him and nodded. "That was smart, I might steal the idea, you know."

Kira laughed. "It wasn't mine, actually. Cagalli decided that was the one way to keep problems at minimum level."

Athrun blinked and looked over at Cagalli with newfound interest. "I see... It's a clever idea." he stated again. Cagalli nodded slightly. "Racists are the worst people to have at a customs post, it just seemed logical to me."

Athrun nodded slightly, watching her. "Indeed"  
Lacus laughed softly. "Everyone is so very serious, we should do something fun for the moment, silence is lack of confidence, if I recall." She smiled again, all friendliness and honesty. Cagalli looked at her with a serious, slightly amused gaze. "Good point, I suppose. Come, Lacus, I'll show you your room, and we'll figure something to do after."

Lacus nodded, letting Haro fly off her hands and zoom around Cagalli, making her turn to watch it slightly, unaware of letting her instinctive warrior stance fall into place.

Athrun watched her every move, holding his chin in his hands, eyes surprised and curious. She wasn't tense, she wasn't weary.... she was just naturally aware of her surroundings, it intrigued him. "Take Athrun with you, I'm going to go check when dinner will be ready." Kira added as he stood. Cagalli blinked and glanced at him in surprise, catching Haro absently from midair. "All right..."

Athrun stood quickly as well, catching Haro when Cagalli tossed it at Lacus. "You're very aware of your enviroment." he stated thoughtfully.

Cagalli blinked at him, feeling her braid hit her back lightly at her sudden movements. "I...yeah... " she mumbled. She had started to say it was a natural instinct, but with coordinators you didn't want to say something like that. To them it could very well have double meaning.

Lacus smiled and took Haro from Athrun's hands. "I have been looking forward to this week for a month. It's rare we get anything fun to do." she grinned, taking Cagalli's arm and starting to tug her gently towards the door. The natural allowed her to do so, blinking at her midly.

"Were you? I'd have thought you'd be too busy to even think about it, let alone make it..." she admitted.

Athrun followed behind them, studying the two girls, wondering if he had ever seen a natural move with that kind of grace and confidence before in the company of coordinators. She seemed uneffected by the knowledge, and yet they were enemies. It made little sense...

Lacus laughed softly. "We weren't supposed to make it. Athrun had many things to do this week, but I was able to talk him and his superiors into a break. he does need it." she stated, looking over her shoulder at him with an evil eye.

Athrun smiled at her gently. Cagalli caught a flash of that smile and almost frowned. It looked so friendly, like the smiles Kira gave her. It didn't look like it was the smile of a lover to a lover.

Turning to look back out the window she finally allowed herself a frown. The worries of Kira having feelings for Lacus had been nawing at her for the last couple of months since Lacus had bothered to give him his new machine. She had always thought that it would strike up yet another issue with Athrun.

Now she was starting to wonder if that issue wasn't actually something as big as she had expected, and if she was right.... what did it all mean in the end?

Sighing heavily she tugged Lacus into the corridor and started leading them down the hall, forcing herself into polite conversation, for Kira's sake.... and her own health. He'd be mad if she did something rude.

Athrun stayed mainly silent behind them, she could feel his eyes on the back of her neck, nearly burning a whole. Whatever he found interesting about her was beyond her comprehension.

After about five minutes, Cagalli finally turned to look at him, quirking an eyebrow. Lacus was too involved in talking and laughing to notice the ever stealthy look.

Athrun blinked at her midly, taken by surprise. She turned away before he could say or do anything remotely intelligent. It irked him, he wasn't sure why, but it irked him horribly.

"Lacus this is your room." Cagalli said quickly, cutting the pink haired chatter box short. Lacus blinked and stepped inside, looking around.

The room was big, with huge windows and a balcony beyond. The bed was a canopy, with a soft white veil falling around it. The marble underfoot had an intricate design in black and gray and the pillars holding up the roof were smooth and white, cool in the shadows.

"Oh... look Athrun, it's beautiful." she whispered softly, stepping inside and letting Haro loose. Cagalli leaned idly on the frame, looking around herself. It was one of the better rooms in the household, Kira had ordered it be prepared for Lacus especially. It had made Cagalli wince and be annoyed for the rest of the day at the time, but now all she did was smile and watch Lacus twirl around like a little girl in a candy shop.

"It's like a Princess room of some kind." she whispered. Athrun leaned against the wall, watching her for about a minute before turning to look out the window, a weak smile playing on his lips. Cagalli glanced at him for half a second before looking away as well, frowning. She couldn't figure him out. He was so odd... so friendly and yet so cold at the same time.

"I think I might stay here a moment or two, if you don't mind. I truly love this room." Lacus sighed, flopping down on the bed lightly, her dress spreading around her.

Cagalli looked at her thoughtfully, musing at how much like a barbie princess she actually looked in the room. "That's fine, I suppose." She murmured, turning to leave. She hadn't expected Athrun to follow her out the door.

Blinking she turned to look at him again, eyes shading the annoyance on her face. No matter how much she tried to figure what his reaction would be to things it didn't work.

He ignored her for a moment and closed the door behind him quietly, tossing Haro up and down on the palm of his hand.

"You aren't staying with her?" Cagalli finally managed to ask, as lightly as possible.

He turned to her, smiling slightly again. "No, Lacus most likely wants a moment alone in there." He explained, though ever so vaguely.

The girl before him cocked an eyebrow again, as if confused by his reaction. He smirked at her, unable to keep the amusement from his face. This was a kind of girl he'd never actually met before. She almost looked like she would rather not wear a skirt...

"Come on then." she sighed finally, turning around, frustrated. Athrun allowed himself a laugh and decided it best to be blunt, just on this occasion. She seemed like a blunt person, might as well speak the language she understood.

"Are you annoyed by me, Miss Attha?" he asked, following her down the hall.

Cagalli made a small sound, like someone had stepped on her invisible tail. "I- what?" she asked, turning to look at him with an expression of surprise on her face.

"Are you at all annoyed by me?" He repeated, feeling awkward. Heat spread to his cheeks as he realized the obsurdity of his words. It was the most illogical thing he could have possibly-

"Yes, actually."

He looked back up at her, blinking in surprise. Cagalli looked him squarely in the eyes, hands on her hips. "I can't understand you." she stated.

"You've only known me for about ten minutes." He pointed out lightly.

"I don't care." She retorted, making him smile.

A sheepish smile broke on her own face. "Oi.... dear God, just listen to me rant. Kira will have my head for being like that. Sorry..." she mumbled, turning around. Athrun smirked at her back slightly, following her. "It's all right, I didn't particularly help your will power along, now did I?"

It was then that Cagalli realized he had manipulated her into admitting something. Though what she had admitted she was not sure.

I should have known this was going to be like pleasureable hell...she thought sadly, opening the door to his room. And indeed she should have known. 


	3. Didn't see that coming

Sorry if the chapters are too short guys, I'm trying to get some more time to write, but it seems I have a ton of other stories to keep up with.

Thanks for your reviews too.

_"Didn't see it coming..."_

"...Cagalli? Cagalli are you in there?"

The knocking on the door was echoing in her head like nuclear bombs being detonated by her bed. A soft groan escaped from under the covers as the lump under them turned to face the alarm clock blinking on the nightstand by the bed.

The clock flashed bright and clear in the morning sunlight. 10:24 am.

"Oh.... hell." she grumbled, blinking one glittering green eye through thick locks of blonde hair.

The knocking continued, a bit more persistant. "Cagalli?"

"One minute!" She shouted hoarsely, struggling to sit up. The covers had tangled themselves around her during the night for some reason and she was now strangled by their tight grip. Muttering about how early it was and how tired she was she literally fell out of bed with a soft grunt.

Lacus' voice drifted through the door. "Um... Cagalli? Are you alright?"

Several rather testy words seeped out of her mouth in a would-be whisper in response. taking a deep sigh she finally said, as calmly and brightly as she could. "Yes! I'm fine, I'll be right out!" Rather randomly her tone changed and whispering disturbingly she continued to grumble. "....stupid damn early sunshine...giving me a headache....bloody hell..."

"Kira said we're going swiming today, so you should get a bathing suit, I'm guessing. It would be wonderful to be in the water on such a cool day." Lacus chatted on, unaware of young Miss Attha mouthing off within the privacy of her chamber walls.

At her words Cagalli froze, staring at the door. "We're what?"

"We're going to go swimming! Isn't that great?" Lacus replied, the smile evident in her voice. Cagalli allowed herself to drop onto the layer of clothes and books on her floor and scream into the cloth, eyes tightly shut.

_Goddamnit all!!! _Her mind screamed.

"Cagalli? Did you hear me?" Lacus asked again, giving the door knob and experimental twist. Miss Attha frowned at it. Thank God it was locked. She scrambled up again and looked about, wearing nothing but an overlarged shirt and her undies.

"Yeah, I heard ya'" She retorted, weak with dislike and the effort of holding her tone in the 'friendly' register.

"Oh good, I thought maybe you had fallen asleep again." Lacus smiled with her voice.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, grabbing a pair of black pants and a white shirt. "...tempting." she mumbled. "No, I'm awake, just trying to find my bathing suit." she replied, then blinked.

_Damn, do I even have a bathing suit...?_

"You're taking an aweful long time... are you sure you don't need help looking for it?" Lacus called, trying the door again, as if giving it time might have loosened the lock up. Again Cagalli frowned at her attempt to barge into her room. "...thankgod for locks."

"No, no, I'm fine..." she added, looking around her chaotic room. If Lacus ever went in there she would be traumatized for life. The war was enough to do that part of her lifetime expiriences. "I'll spare her."

"Oh... all right." Lacus replied. Finally giving up, Cagalli grabbed a hairband and tied her hair up, grumbling. "Guess what, I need a new bathing suit anyway." She told Lacus, opening the door.

The pink haired girl tried to bounce on her toes to see past her friend into her room. "I have never been in your room before." she admitted... or pointed out, whichever you preffer.

Cagalli smiled at her, witholding a scowl as she slammed the door closed. "Indeed. Come now, I need to find a bathing suit."

_I cannot believe I just said that..._

Lacus allowed herself to be tugged away, wearing a slightly amused curious expression. "All right. Where shall we get a bathing suit for you, Cagalli?" she asked. Cagalli stopped. "Um... I don't know."

That made Lacus laugh. "Well, you 'could' borrow one of mine. We're around the same size, I should think." She mused, standing back to look at her thoughtfully.

Cagalli felt a blush creep over her features as her eyes ran over her rather ruffled looking clothing. "...I wouldn't know." She admitted.

"We'll have to try. What's your favorite color? Light blue, pink, purple or green?" Lacus asked, starting down the hall again towards her rooms.

Her friend blinked at her. "You have all those bathing suits here?"

Lacus laughed. "My maid packed. She's like that." she grinned, getting to her room in record time. Attha just sighed, looking a bit disturbed before stepping into her guest's room.

Quietly, Lacus moved off to open her suitcase and rummage inside, pulling out random bathing suits. A pink one, a blue one, a purple one and a dark green one. All two piece, not skimpy, but not something Cagalli would wear either.

Sighing deeply, the blonde moved to sit on the bed, staring at the many disturbing choices. _Why could you not have a dark one?_

"I'll take the green one, Lacus." She murmured, taking the bathing suit idly. It was a tank top, which she was used to wearing most of the time, though the bottom piece was still a bit tight... and small... and bother.

"All right, Kira said to meet him and Athrun downstairs. We've all yet to have breakfast." Lacus replied. Cagalli sighed yet again. Something told her she'd be doing that a whole lot lately. "Right. Come on then." she mumbled, starting out the door. Lacus put her things away before following.

Watching with an amused expression, Cagalli wondered if that was how she kept her things in order.

Finally the pink haired girl turned to her, smiling. "All right, let us go."

Turning, Cagalli led the way downstairs to the foyer, walking down the steps with a frown on her face and an look of deep dislike as she listned to Lacus babbling on and on about how beautiful the palace was and how happy she was to be there spending time with friends.

"...you look disturbed, Miss Attha." someone said quietly. Cagalli looked up quickly, meeting the eyes of Athrun.

He was smiling ever so slightly, it was the barest of expressions, she had to concentrate to see it. Lacus ignored them and ran out the door to Kira who was talking a maid on the doorstep. Cagalli's eyes flickered after her, musing at how obvious that little thing was getting. "Disturbed? I don't know what you mean." She murmured, turning back to Athrun.

He nodded slowly, the smile still playing on his lips.

For some reason after the little episode in his room...(which involved her tripping and him helping her up) things had been, odd... dinner had been one hell of a breaking-of-the-ice session. Cagalli hated breaking ice. She was better at making it.

"Cagalli! You're up!" Kira called from the door, in his soft, quiet little voice. She looked up at him, sighing. "Yes.... sorta." She mumbled, starting down the steps again. To her surprise Athrun had heard the last bit of her sentence.

"Stayed up late?" he asked quietly, following her as she walked towards the dinning room. "I... yeah, actually." She mumbled, turning red.

Why was she blushing? Stupid blush. Athrun watched her for a moment, the blush not escaping his careful observation.

_She looks cute when she blushes... Oh dear god, what am I thinking?_ He turned away sharply, wearing a small frown of surprise and dislike.

Well, there goes the morning....

In unknown union the two teens loocked away and gasped within their minds. _"...Didn't see that coming..."_


	4. Water Play

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter people. I don't have time to use the computer during the week, too many practices, and rehearsals, and exams..... cries

Anyway.... thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this bit.

_"...Oh damn..."_

"Athrun!Come on! You're so slow for a soldier." Kira teased, giving him a small push. Athrun tumbled out the door, catching his balance easily. "Bother you." he retorted weakly, trying to swallow the blush that had crept over his features while talking with Cagalli.

Kira smirked and shoved him out again into the back porch. The pool deck stood towards the shifting hills of the sands beyond the gates. The deck was made of an odd red-rough stone, circling around the large pool. The water was clear and white, glittering by the light of the morning sun streaming down heavily towards the earth.

Lacus gave a soft sigh as the warm air tickled around her face and hair, the soft scent of some kind of flower drifiting with the breeze.

"Oh wow..." she sighed softly, pushing a lock of pink hair behind her ear. Kira watched her out of the corner of his eye, a shy smile playing on his lips. "It's so pretty." she sighed again, smile widening until her eyes glittered with merriment.

Cagalli stood behind her, cocking her head at the fleeling of the breeze. The northern winds had grown weaker the last few days... She looked up to the bright sky. _This would be a good day to take an aircraft out for test flights..._

"You coming Cagalli?" Lacus called, pulling her dress over her head to reveal the purple bathing suit under it.

Haro zoomed towards her and bounced around her ankles playfully, echoing his master's words. "Coming, Cagalli! Coming?!"

The young natural looked down at the machine, shifting her weight idly to stare at it. "...yeah." she mumbled.

Kira ignored his sister, turning to the pool thoughtfully, wondering if swiming was a good idea. Mu La Flaga had been the one to shove him out the door into the foyer to face Athrun and Lacus and explain that swimming was what they had planned. It had been the most random thing to do, from his point of view. He wasn't even sure if he had ever learned to swim... or used the pool, actually...

A tug on his hand janked him forcefully out of his thoughts. Lacus stood before him, still holding his hand, though her own fingers were mainly wrapped around his wrist. "Come on, Kira, you're the one that suggested we go swimming!" She accused playfully, smiling.

Kira dragged his gaze from her toned, delicate body and focused on her face, blushing furiously. "Right..." he mumbled.

Cagalli shoved him from behind, nearly ending with him tumbling over Lacus. "Yeah, brother. You suggested this." she muttered hotly, though she was smirking playfully.

Suddenly, Kira wasn't so keen to go swimming... not that he had been in the first place. "Uh... you guys go ahead, I think I'll just..." he began, then stopped. Cagalli and Lacus glanced at each other, both girls cocking eyebrows thoughtfully. It didn't happen often that the same thought stream crossed both their minds.

This was going to be interesting.

Lacus grabbed his wrist and pulled towards the pool deck, making him stumble again and nearly fall in. He cried out loudly in surprise, turning to side step out of the way, trying not to hurt either of the girls while doing so. Cagalli was in the way though. She grinned evilly at him and twiddled her fingers in a more lady like manner than he had ever seen.

"See ya'" she smirked, throwing all her weight into one heartfelt shove. Kira cried out again and tumbled backwards, grabbing Lacus' wrist in the process. She gave one half hearted scream of laughter and they both tumbled into the pool, giving off a huge splash that left Cagalli dripping wet but grinning.

Athrun had tumbled to the ground in laughter long before Kira had fallen into the pool, but once inside he just couldn't stop.

Kira gasped as he broke the surface, tugging his shirt over his head. "Cagalli! I'll get you for that!" he called half heartedly, laughing despite himself. Lacus came up beside him, soaked and giggling like a merry brook. "Oh that was brilliant, Cagalli!" she called, waving an arm at the girl still on the deck before sinking under the water and away.

Kira shook his fist playfully towards Athrun, who was just dragging himself up from laughing. "Some friend you are!" he taunted.

Athrun chuckled and kicked the water towards him. "Beaten by two girls. That must really ache." he retorted, smirking.

Cagalli's eyes flickered to him thoughtfully, another evil glint coming over her face. She went to stand beside him, as if leering at Kira as well. "Yeah, Kira. Being beaten by two girls must really suck." She agreed, nodding with deep thought.

Kira blinked at her. Then Athrun turned to look at her too, cocking an eyebrow. "What are you-"

"Bye." Cagalli cut in, shoving him forcefully. With a cry of his own and laughter from Lacus and Kira Athrun tumbled headfirst into the water. That being the very first ungraceful thing he had done the entire time of his visit.

Cagalli sat and laughed as he kicked his way back to the surface, coughing slightly. "I really should have seen that coming." he grumbled, but there was certainly something on his face... Cagalli couldn't read it well.

"Are you not coming in, then?" Kira asked, splashing his sister. Cagalli turned her face away quickly, still crouching by the side of the pool. "Um... no, I don't really-"

Athrun and Kira both started towards the side of the pool, determination on their faces. "What do you mean you don't want to?" Kira asked sarcastically, pulling himself up on the deck.

Cagalli fell on her behind and scrambled up in surprise. "No you don't..." She started, backing up quickly. Kira and Athrun were smirking now. "You wish, little sister." Kira told her bluntly.

Young Athha took a startled step back and found herself backed up against a wall. She gasped.

"Oh... damn." she sighed, listening with annoyance at Lacus' giggles.

Athrun just smirked calmly at her, eyes glittering. "Yes indeed."


	5. Don't think, don't look, don'tdon't

**Thank you for your reviews, guys. I'm sorry that it was so short, too many things going on. I'll update more often too, to make up for my lack of length. I'm sorry about not updating sooner, I've a play, and exams, and practices... all going on at once! It's horrible. i go to school at six am and come back at nine pm, so... sorry about it...**

_"...One Word: Revenge..."_

With a loud cry and a splash Cagalli was thrown into the water and under. For a moment she could not believe that they had dared to tickle her to the floor and then pick her up.

Gasping she broke the surface of the water and looked around, wide eyed. Athrun and Kira were laughing on the pool deck, Lacus was swimming towards her gracefully, grinning a bit sheepishly.

Cagalli shook her fist at the two boys, though a shy smile appeared on her face. "That was completely unfair!"

Kira waved at her. "I can't hear you, little sister." He called, a bit louder than his usual voice.

Cagalli smirked and shook her head, swimming slowly towards the side of the pool. "You guys are jerks, you know that..." she mumbled, grabbing the side of the pool.

Kira was still chuckling on the pool deck so Athrun came over and offered her a hand, smirking. "Well, I wasn't the one to push you in first, Miss Cagalli."he smiled a bit shyly, eyes laughing.

Cagalli blinked at him, feeling her cheeks grow red before allowing herself a laugh. "Right..." she mumbled, taking his hand and allowing him to tug her up onto the deck. The water fell of her in long strings of liquid, making her skin glitter by the light of the sun.

Athrun caught himself watching and looked away quickly, feeling a burning sensation crawl over his cheeks and neck.

Kira reached into the pool and helped Lacus stumble out. She slipped on the wet tiles and with a loud cry they ended on the floor in a pile of water and laughter.

Cagalli smirked and shook her head, squeezing the water from her hair, unaware of Athrun forcing himself to look up at the sky. don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her-

"Athrun, you coming? We're going to go get something to drink." Kira's voice cut in, making him blink and look over at him. Cagalli was standing to the right some, with a towel playing idly on her hands as she peeled her wet clothes off.

He watched her for a moment, swallowing hard and forcing himself to look away, blinking slightly in the dead haze that seemed to swim across his mind whenever he looked at her.

"Uh... sure." he murmured. Silently he started towards the doorway, watching a dripping Lacus laugh as she slid across the marble tiles of the foyer floor. Kira smiled weakly and took her by the elbow to steady her, the water dripping from her long hair glittered on the tiles. He laughed as she said something quietly, grinning. Athrun's eyes grew wide and he froze...

_He likes her..._

"...oh god."

"Athrun?"

The young man spun around quickly blinking. Cagalli stood behind him, a towel draped idly over her shoulders. Her large eyes looked on at him quietly, puzzled. "You okay? What's wrong?"

He blinked some more, rubbing an arm idly. "Uh... nothing, just... realized somethings." he mumbled, stumbling over his words.

Cagalli cocked an eyebrow, laughter blooming in her eyes. "Wow... how very vague of you."

Athrun smiled weakly. "yeah.. sorry."

"It's all right, don't worry about it." she waved his apology away... and grabbed hold of the door quickly before falling on her butt from lack of balance.

"I think... we need to get a rug or something at the door of that stupid pool deck." she grumbled. Athrun laughed in surprise and stretcheda hand out to her, amused, his woes forgotten for the moment.

"Come on, Lacus and Kira might end up drunk if we don't get to the kitchen fast enough." he smirked. Cagalli laughed, taking his hand idly. "No way, Kira doesn't drink hard liquor at all... Says it tastes bitter."

Athrun smirked. "It does."

Cagalli smirked right back, unaware of how oddly close they were for the moment. "I disagree."

Athrun smiled, searching her face for a second, eyes idly running over the smooth skin of her cheek and the round peach of her lips.

Cagalli felt something like a knot of shock form in her chest suddenly, making her swoon. The skin of his hand on her own burned.

She pulled back quietly, blinking in surprise. Athrun drew back sharply as well, eyes wide. "What the-"

"Are you two coming, or do you need help?" Kira interuptted, walking towards them, studying a book in his hands idly. "Lacus says she wants to make this stuff herself... Cagalli, i think she might need help." he admitted sheepishly, grabbing her arm and starting to drag her off, too absent minded for the moment to realize the stillness between his friend and sister.

Athrun watched them go on ahead, dazed. He shook his head slightly, waking himself up by force. "Enough... wait up guys." he mumbled, jogging after them.

Cagalli ignored him forcefully, focusing her eyes on her brother, nodding, smiling, laughing... _Don't think about it, don't think about it..._

Athrun gazed at her for a moment as she laughed, eyes wide as she listened to her brother explain about the explosion Lacus had caused in the kitchen.

_I like her..._


	6. Scary Love

I have founda time when I can write things in the fic! I have half an hour before practice for my play right after school and I'm gonna devote that time to writing my stories.

_"I'm scared." _

_This is silly, and stupid... and childish. I don't get crushes... I don't get stupid childish, silly, crushes, I don't. That's something some girly girl would do... i'm being an idiot, such an idiot..._

"Cagalli? Are you listening to me?"

Cagalli turned to look at Lacus, who was holding a hunk of pineapple in one hand with the skin and everything, staring at it like it was something from a foreign planet... which in the end it was.

"You want me to put this stuff in the blender? Are you sure, it looks like it won't taste very good." She mumbled, poking the rough skin with a slender finger.

Cagalli restrained herself from hitting Lacus over the head with a heavy pan hanging from the silver shelves above. "No, Lacus, not whole like that. What you do is cut it open." She mumbled, walking over to her smoothly. Her hands fumbled with the towel around her waist. She sighed and shoved a heavy, wet lock of hair from her face and took the pineapple form Lacus.

"Inside is the stuff we want. You have to get the skin off... like this." she explained, taking a knife and expertly opening the fruit up with one smooth motion.

Lacus blinked. "I've never used knifes like that before. Those look sharp."

Cagalli sighed softly. Lacus was a genius when it came to literature and philosophy of life... but when it came to the very simple things she had no clue. If anyone were to walk in they would think her an airhead... unless they challanged her to a mathematical contest.

"They 'are' sharp, Lacus. Knifes are meant to 'cut' things." Cagalli muttered, unable to keep the slightly sarcastic tone from escaping her.

Lacus gave her a look that clearly stated she had heard the tone of voice behind it. "All right, we shall see how this goes then." she mumbled.

Cagalli sighed and moved off to crush the ice. _Thank God we have to blend that stuff after anyway..._

"Cagalli?"

A groan escaped her lips and she spun around again, eyes narrowed to kill whomever was ready to bother her again.

Then she stopped, meeting a pale face and bright blue eyes. Athrun.

_Oh Bloody Hell!_ Her mind meeped.

"Yeah?" she asked, forcefully changing her expression. Athrun looked at her for a moment, cautious, the rather annoyed look not escaping his notice. "Yeah... uh... do you need help or something?"

"Help? Uh... right... help." Cagalli mumbled, thinking, thinking, thinking... _THis is getting nowhere, why do i feel like such a klutz?_

"Yeah, actually sure." She finally managed, realizing how sick she was of this. Though what 'this' stood for she was not sure.

Athrun moved in behind her to see what she was doing, a bit amused by the sudden color flashing on her cheeks.

_She's blushing... _He smirked and leaned against the counter, watching her quietly, ignoring the heat sizzling up his neck and on his cheeks as well.

"I'd have thought you'd let the servants do this kind of work." he mumbled after a moment of thick silence. She was slowly and carefully crushing thick chunks of ice in a bowl, her brow furrowed in forced concentration.

"Well, yeah... but they have enough to do anyway, and Lacus seemed to want to make this stuff herself." Cagalli pointed out without looking at him. Athrun slipping his hands into his pockets and glanced over at his 'to-be'

"Right.." he mumbled, feeling horrible all of a sudden. Cagalli looked up sharply at the tone of voice. "You okay?"

She almost winced as soon as she heard the words escape her mouth. That was the second time she had asked if he was all right. The first time he had not wanted to tell her why he was feeling bad, there was little if any chance that he would tell her something 'now' of all times.

He blinked and looked up at her instead, surprised. The girl was so watchful... it was almost scary. Most people he knew were so busy with their own problems or occupations that they didn't realize other's and the struggles they were facing.

She seemed to be different in that area.. along with the 'other' differences he had noticed.

"Uh... yeah." he mumbled after a moment of staring at her thoughtfully. Cagalli cocked an eyebrow at him, determined to break the awkward silence. There could be nothing between them, she wouldn't allow it. Kira may be unable to keep his feelings for Lacus from showing but she would not be the same as-

_Oh... my lord. I have 'feelings' for him? Since when? What happened? How? Oh no... oh no, oh no oh no..._

As she panicked mentally Athrun smiled at her weakly and motioned to the ice. "Do you need help or not?"

Cagalli turned back to the sink, unable to keep her hands from shaking as she struggled to grip what her mind had so bluntly thrown in her face.

"...Yeah... just..um, get another bowl, we need more ice anyway." she murmured, her throat feeling dry.

Athrun blinked at her for a moment, well aware of the shaky tone in her words. He opened his mouth to ask if she was all right but stopped. That would be plain odd, first she asks, then he asks... fun, and illogical.

"All right, I'll be right back." he said, blinking at her midly. Cagalli ignored him, eyes focused on the ice once more, blushing furiously, her hands moving in determined little motions.

He walked off, pondering this new reaction. It had never been like that with Lacus. They had always found that their relationship was very forced... very polite actually. For a while Athrun had thought he had loved his fiance but what he had mistaken for love soon proved to be simple affection for a friend...

It made him sad to think so, it made him feel like he was lying, but he could do no other. There was little choice for him.

Until, of course, Kira came into the picture.

_What are you planning on doing anyway? It doesn't matter, you're engaged to Lacus and unless she wants to change that, there is no way that- wait... Kira... what if she 'does' want to change this? God... this is so confusing._

He touched his head, closing his eyes for a moment. THis was so annoying. It was the first day! The first day and they were nearly dying of some kind of... what? Love sickness? Athrun frowned, disgusted with himself.

That sounded so sick... so unbelieveably immature. He sighed softly and rubbed his face, hands trembling with the tiredness of the situation.

_This is not working. _

He stopped, feeling something knot in his stomach, as he realized this situation was a lot more complicated than he had imagined. The knot in his stomach tightened, and unaware to him Cagalli grew tense on the other side of the kitchen as her heart skipped a beat and she realized too that this was just the beginning of a week of games...

They were both very very scared.


	7. I can't

_"I want to whisper things..."_

"Cagalli..."

Tension snapped into place across her back, making her shoulders stiff. Sighing softly she turned to look ver her shoulder down the hall at Athrun, who was just stepping out of his room, buttoning up his dark blue shirt.

She swallowed a knot in her throat, nerves aking her dizzy. "Yes?"

"could i talk to you for a moment?" he asked quietly, looking more solemn than she had seen him for the last twenty four house.

He usually had a smallsmile on his face along with the thoughtful expression in his dark eyes, which made it look like he was generally in a good mood and controlled.

At the moment he looked almost like hws struggling with his thoughts.

"Could we go for a walk, do you think?" Before dinner?" he asked sfotly, eyes avoding her face.

The young princess nodded slowly, though she figured they would probably be late for dinner if they did that.

"Sure... Come on."

Sheturned a corner idly, slipping past the foyer and into the gardens in th back that surrounded the pool. The ight sky was winking into existence. The stars blinking at them and the moon grinned down as well, cheshire cat style.

Cagalli rbed her arm slightly, suddenly very aware of her sleeveless black turtle neck and ankle long black skirt.

She pushed the thought aside quickly, wary of the knotting growin in her stomach.

"What did you want to talk about?" she finally asked, turning to look at him. Truth be told she had wanted to talk to him too, which had been the leading factor in her agreeing to this odd walk. She didn't like talking to people... they hardly ever agreed with ehr and more often than not they denied her the chance to let her views be heard and known.

Conversation was something she tried to keep away from, but this was a hard thing to avoid.

All evening he had been clouding her mind, making her heart beat horribly and making her head swim witht he pain of worry nawing at her mind.

The possiblity that she was attracted to him was unfair and it made her sick. She didn't like the diea and was determined to rid of it before it bloomed into a bigger problem.

It didn't matter what Kira and LAcus were doing. She wasn't like them... one day wasn't enough for her to put so many things into danger. One day of being with a person and feeling like the rest of the world did not matter... didn't care the way he did...

She frowned at herself, turning away quickly as the blush she was beginnig to detest decided to make itself known once ore, crawling over her neck and cheeks.

Athrun watched her, wondering what she was thinking. The small pearl drops dangling from her ears glittered by the light of the moon, along witht he large green eyes he was so addicted to all of a sudden.

"I.. look, I'm..." he sighed an drubbed his face, his hands feeling cold in the night wind. This was so hard, he coudln't figure why...

"Miss Cagalli, I don't know if you've...realized, that I've been having trouble..." he sighe dand rubbed his face yet again, really struggling now. It was the knot in his throat, he was so sure of it. Or maybe the way her expressionw as softening... God why couldn't he just tell her?

"I've had trouble, well... talking to you and..." He stopped, shifting his weight. What do you tell someone you like? I love you wasn't the right thing at that moment, but... God, she was so sweet and watchful and had the most beautiful smile.

Cagalli looked up suddenly at his tone of voice, wary but still not strong enough against this soft of attack to keep herself from weakening. Her expression changed softly to a small smile of understanding as she watched him stammer.

Athrun looked back down at her silently, for a moment, the smile giving him courage. He had to tell her.

" I want to whisper things... i want to tell you how I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he whispered soflty, touching her cheek with a trembling hand, adraid that she might pull away.

She didn't.

Cagalli just watched him, a soft breath of surprise escaping her full lips. The soft sound made his knees weak.

gently he ran a hand over her lips, feeling the sfot little gasps against his fingers. "I'm so sorry,Cagalli. I tried not to... but..." he murmured, realizing he was endangering the position of her country and drawing her into ZAFT politics by breaking the bond between himself anf Lacus for her.

Suprising herself and him, Cagalli shushed him softly, her whole body trembling at his touch.

Athrun's eyes drifted to her lips, the urge to kiss her making him dizzy. His hand slid to her lower back, supporting her gently.

Cagalli's senses were ablaze, her whole body reacting to his touch. Her hands lingered on his face for a moment.

Orb...

He kissed her softly, lips gently brushing hers in a tentative almost frightened carress of affection.

The electric shock that rushed through both of them left them dizzy and very nearly disorriented. Cagalli felt as though she would fall if he hadn't been holding her in place.

Softly she returned the touch, trembling all over. Athrun deepened the kiss, though gently, making her gasp softly against his mouth in shock.

He pulled back fist, his breath coming in short surprised gasps. he nuzzled her neck, trembling with the frightening pleasure of situation in which he had never been and very nearly didn't understand.

Cagallis' wide green eyes looke dup at the sky, her arms tightening around his neck lightly at the feel of his lips gainst her skin.

"Athrun..." she whispered, and he loved the way she said his name. "I can't."

He couldn't help but make a small sound of pain. The shock of hearing her say it left him cold and feeling small, like she had taken something he had thought he had gained.

Gently Cagalli pryed herself from his grip, looking at the ground solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. I just can't." she whispered.

Athrun looked at her silently, his eyes tracing the lines of her face, the small frown of worry and pain.

She looked up finally, looking sad. She gently touched his cheek, her fingers soft like ivory against his skin.

"I'm so sorry."

Quietly she started away, hugging herself as she slipped into the castle again, closing the door quietly behind her.

As she disappeared from view Athrun groaned softly and leaned against the nearest tree, a hand to his forhead.

"Damnit."

Inside the castle, Cagalli leaned against the wall in the hall, gasping softly with the shock of what had just happened. It wasn't fair... it wasn't right either.

How could things go like that? It didn't seem right.

A door opened behind her and she spun around, wiping angry tears from her eyes.

Lacus stepped out of the library, followed by Kira. They stopped short in surprise. "Cagalli... are you okay?" Lacus asked quietly, walking towards her.

Kira followed, frowning in worry. "What happened?"

Cagalli blinked at them, forcing herself to smile. "Huh? What are you talking about? I'm fine."

Lacus frowned slightly and touched her arm. "All right, Cagalli... Come on, we'd better go to dinner."

She and Kira exchanged a quick look, frightened.

Things were starting to get complicated.

**Hehe, so i did a lot of Cagalli/Athrun stuff. i figure i should take a break and bring on the Lacus/Kira stuff, starting next chapter. Mwuahaha, the fun begins. ...sorry, i've had a lot of sugar. /forces self to go back to brooding/**

**Anyway... review please.**


	8. Can't Let Them

_"We cannot let them!"_

"Cagalli, are you sure you're all right? You look deathly pale." Lacus insisted, giving her friend a look.

Cagalli waved her away, frowning at her plate. "I'm fine, Lacus, for the fourth time."

Athrun glanced over at Lacus for a moment, wondering how much she knew.

"Athrun... you look a bit, out of it as well." Kira finally put in, at the silent prodding of Lacus.

His friend looked up, frowning. "I'm fine, just... tired, that's all." he responded, with more calm than Cagalli had been able to manage.

The servants entered behind Lacus and Cagalli, making Lacus turn back to look. They carried heavy silver platters of food, soups, salads, breads and cheeses of many kinds.

"Oh wow, I've never tried half of these things." she mused.

Cagalli ignored them, hardly noting when her soup was put in front of her, it was some kind of green thing, rich and actually quite appealing if she had bothered to look at it.

Kira studied his sister from across the table, the slightest of frowns playing on his face.

_What could possibly bother Cagalli so much...?_

Sighing he turned away and looked over at Athrun, deciding to make an attempt at being a host. The lessons he had been given in etiquette and social/political mannerisms had been harsh, and he had learned whether by his free will or not.

"How do you two like the climate?" He asked, suddenly realizing how hot it felt inside.

Lacus glanced over at Athrun, chewing quietly on her salad. Athrun sighed and looked up at his friend, wanting to be normal, wanting to forget.

"Uh... I'm not sure, I've been a bit overheated... perhaps it's simply a harsh contrast to space.' he admitted.

The mansion was in the middle of nowhere... it wasn't actually Orb ground, it was earth, the desert where Kira had destroyed the Desert Tiger.

Lacus finally swallowed and allowed herself a poke at Athrun, who blinked at her lightly in surprise, wondering what had made the usually quiet, slightly shy but outgoing girl beside him seem to care free... so happy.

"I like it, space is too cold anyway." she retorted. Athrun shrugged. "I like colder places..." he admitted. Cagalli's eyes flickered to him, then focused on the table once more.

_I like cold too, Athrun..._

Kira mused this information for a moment, remembering a while ago how Cagalli had faught with their father on the phone, wanting to be sent to some space colony because of the heat...

_"But, I thought you liked the desert, Cagalli. You lived on it by choice for a while..." Kira blinked, leaning against the door frame slightly. _

_Cagalli hung up the phone with a slam, her fist tight. _

_"What's your point?" she snapped, feeling sulky._

_"Well, I thought it was by choice." he admitted. _

_"It was, but it's a lot different when you're actually out there doing something. Here, it's just hot and boring. The dunes are there out the window, but... I'm not out there too, Kira." she mumbled, her voice getting weaker as her snapping progressed. She walked over to the window, as if to prove her point. _

_Kira followed, curious. He looked over her shoulder at the rolling sand dunes swirling with dust and wind, the blaze of the sun making the sight hurt the eyes. _

_"You feel trapped." he murmured. Cagalli sighed and leaned her head against the warm glass, closing her eyes. "Yes... this feels like a golden cage, if you know what I mean."_

_"Without air conditioners?" He enquired softly, hoping to get her to laugh. He hated it when his sister lost hope, of her temper lost it's flame and she was nothing but a small defenseless girl, with broken dreams. _

_she smiled weakly, allowing herself a short soft laugh. "Yeah... what a rip off, huh?" _

_Kira sighed softly and rubbed her back gently, ruffling her dirty blonde hair idly._

_"We're here for a while, that's all. Father will have things settled soon."_

_Cagalli nodded, though she didn't look convinced. She had known father to break promises before. _

_"Yeah..."_

"We were supposed to be gone to a space colony a while ago." Kira admitted. "For my schooling, and simply because Cagalli didn't want to be here anymore. It's too hot she said." He stated, giving Athrun a slight look.

His friend blinked, frowning slightly.

_I know you have something going on, why don't you come out and just say it...? _Kira begged mentally, staring at him.

Silence stole over the table. Cagalli could feel aprickling on her neck which made her look up to find Lacus staring at her solemnly.

"I'm not feeling too good. I think i"d better go to bed." Cagalli murmured, pushing hersel fup.

"Excuse me." she sighed, nodding at them, avoiding Athrun's gaze.

She turned and left, walking with the beaten grace of those who have a heavy heart.

Lacus sighed, pushing her soup around with her spoon quietly. Athrun rubbed his face, a bit worn.

She had stood seconds after he had decided to leave. his escape route had been taken, leaving him prey to his fiance and his best friend.

"What happened?' Lacus finally asked, turning her beautiful face to him. Athrun nearly winced. Nearly...

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, swirling his wine round and ruond in his cup.

Kira watched them, feeling a bti out of place.

"Cagallit seemed upset." Lacus persisted, not taking her eyes off his face.

Athrun could only shrug in response, something he didn't do very often.

"i haven't an y more information than you." he replied.

Kira couldn't help but cock an eyebrow thoughtfully, mentally examining his tone of voice, posture adn eye movements.

Liar.

Lacus, though slow withs oem things, wasn't slow in this topic.

"Oh really." she stated, her tone sarcastic, new wit came to life in her eyes. Athrun had seen that look before and could only sigh.

"I think I too will retire for the night. I will see you in the morning."

Lacus and Kira could only watch as he walked out of the room, still carrying his wine glass.

That alone wasn't a good sign. As soon as he was out of the room Lacus slumped in her seat, scoffing softly, the gentle breath making her pink hair move softly.

"This isn't good. Something must have made the uncomfortable." she mumbled.

Kira watched her, quietly, slightly amused by her ways of showing frustration.

Finally, he replied with a short nod. His nearly always hesistant voice quiet and thoughtful.

"Yeah... perhaps Cagalli felt awkward because you two are engaged." he pointed out, the actual words making his head feel a bit like a migrane was coming on.

Lacus watched him through her bangs, catching the miniature tone of dislike. She said nothing though, deciding it better to kee silent on that topic.

"... but, that's what i'm trying to get out of." she murmured, almost weakly.

Kira nodded. "but neighter of them know that. I still think you should tell them. he sighed, looking away.

Lacus lowered her gaze, her voice quiet. "But the'd ask why."

He turned to look back at her, blinking. "Why 'do' you want out of the engagement, Lacus?"

The young girl shrunk into herself slightly, looking away. "...well, I just... uh... she blinked slowly, rubnbing her fingers along the table top.

Kira followed the small movement,a nbit curious by her reaction ot the seemingly simple question.

"... I guess... perhaps i don't love him." she finally managed.

He studied her face, unwilling to believe taht was the reason. There was something else that was bothering her and she was refusing to actually admit it.

"Oh." he rpelied isntead. Lacus nodded, urnning a hand through her hair in silence, eyes averted from him.

Kira watched her for a while, thens tood. "come on, let's go the the parlor. Something tells me you're not hungry."

She could only nod and follow, surprised at him noticing her sudden lack of appetite.

He led her to the back of the room where two double doors made of red oak stood, Kira took the handles in his hands and stopped, wondering briefly what she would do if he actually asked her...

"Were you in love with him?" he asked suddenly, his back to her as he pushed the doors open to let her in.

Lacus froze, watching his back, a hand put ot her lips in light suprise at the suddeness of his voice.

"I...well...I think..." she stuttered a moment, remembring his soft touch and gentle voice.

Sighing she shook her head.

At the sigh, Kira turned to look at her.

"No. I nevr loved him. Only as a very dear friend." she whispered.

They held each other's steady gaze for along moment. Finally Kira nodded and stepped out of the way to let her into the parlor.

It sort of signified the end of the conversation. She resisted the urge to heave a great sigh of relief, and stepped into the room to look around.

The room was circular, with a high roof and a glass skylight right in the middle. A wall fo glass stared out into the dunes to her right.

The opposing wall was covered from top to bottom in heavy oak shelves stuffed with books.

The left was a small space with ahuge white canvas and several boxes of painting equipment. littered around it. Brushes and bottles of paint could be seen peeking out of the black containers.

In the middle was a small living room. A circular black coach, love seat and armchair made it up.

The fire place, though uneccesary was in the middle of the shelve wall, where a square of brick had been cleared.

"Who paints?" Lacus enquired softly, her eys focused on the canvas.

Kira turned to look at it, smiling to himself. "Cagalli does. She mainly paints abstact and they're actually quite good." he admitted.

"Though, she would disagree."

Lacus smiled to herself and nodded. "I'm not surprised, to be honest."

"Would you like to see some of her picures?" Kira asked, turning to look at her hesitatnly.

She nodded. "yes. I'd love to."

He turned away quickly, feeling a bit embarrassed and unsure of why.

"The house is actually decorated by several of them." he managed after recollecting his thoughts.

He led her out the side door, past the canvas into the hall that led to Athrun's room.

"The one in the lobby is hers." he muttered, leading her down the hall and stairs to the entrance.

On the wall seperating the staircase from the doors leading into the parlor dinning room was a canvas about the size of piano. The background color was like a blue sunrise, leading into lighter hues from the bottom up. On top of that were swirls and flowers, designs that made no sense and yet looked like they had been mathematically designed.

Lacus let out a soft breath.

"Oh wow." she sighed.

kira watche dher, rather than the painting, his eyes soft and thoughtful.

Lacus felt his gaze and hesitantly turned to look at him, her expression very much like his.

"You have a tendency to watch me, Kira Yamato." she murmured, her voice serious.

Kira blushed and turned away quickly, rubbing his neck. "Oh... I'm sorry." he started.

She sighed softly and touched his face, turning him to look at her.

"I never said it was a bad thing..."

Kira looked back down at her, his eyes focusing on her face. Slight fear clawed at him for a moment. She was so close!

_God... i can't do that to him... athrun..._

Gently he took her hands and shook his head, his eyes softening. "No...Lacus. Wait." he murmured.

She looked up at him, silent for a moment, before nodding, knowing he didn't anything like what seemed to want to reap her mind at that moment.

"All right..."

He kissed her hand softly and stepped back, bowing to her slightly in respect. "I'll see you tomorrow." he murmured. She nodded, her hands playing with her hair nervously. "All right."

Kira nodded to her again and started up the stairs, his hands clenched at his sides to keep them from shaking too much.

It had taken and enourmous amount of self control to step away from her and to leave her there...

He walked quietly down the hall and stopped at Cagalli's room, frowning at the door. It was open, she had forgotten to close it... That wasn't right, she never forgot to close her door. It was her private world in there.

He pushed it open lightly, letting a thin strip of light pour into the room.

"Cagalli...? Cagalli are you in here?'

There was a soft step and his blonde sister peeked out of the balcony, past the softly moving curtains of the glass doors.

"Kira..? What are you doing here?' she asked, frowning slightly.

Her brother blinked at her slightly. "I was... actually going to bed, but the door was open and I, well, you never leave it open..." he started, trying to explain.

cagalli sighed and waved a hand. "Forget it, i must have been day dreaming or something." she retorted, retreating into the balcony.

Kira stood at the door silently, wondering whether to leave or not.

Sighing he stepped into her disaster zone, stepping over the piles of clothes, books, pens and papers that seemed to make a second carpet.

"Cagalli... you've been acting a bit strange of late. Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, giving a small jump into the balcony, which was, surprisingly cleared out.

She was leaning against the railing, her back to him. "Of course I'm fine." she retorted.

It was a defensive sort of reply. He sighed. No she wasn't.

"...it's not Athrun, is it?" he muttered, forcing himself to say the words he was dreading slightly.

cagalli stiffered, her shoulders hunching into herself.

"What makes you think that?' she snapped.

Her brother sighed. "He wasn't feeling too well either and left." he replied. "it's just too obvious."

He stepped up beside her, studying her face. She was wincing visibly. "It's nothing. Anything that could have been I've made sure doesn't happen. He's engaged, starting with that and he's ZAFT, i'm Orb, no way... jsut... no way." her voice died out suddenly, and she looked away.

Kira sighed. This wasn;t good...

"I don't know if they'll be engaged for much longer, Cagalli. Lacus... she's not.. comfortable with it." he muttered. Cagalli looked over at him sharply. "You're not displeased by this are you?" she asked, or stated, rather.

Kira blinked at her. "What..?"

"You and Lacus." She said, plain and simple. He blinked again... then froze. "What about it?"

"Its just obvious, that's all." she sighed, looking away again.

Kira frowned slightly, surprised. he had never known that it had even been a thing until a couple minutes ago.

"Cagalli... really think about it though. I don't think Athrun would have missed soemthing like that if you think it's so obvious. That means he knows." he pointed out, then started out the door, too weirded out to want to be in there anymore.

Cagalli didn't say anything, didn't even watch him leave. She sighed again and buried her face in her arms.

It was almost like Lacus and Kira were planning this.

They were probably worried now, because Athrun and she had cut things off, leaving Lacus still engaged.

She could almost picture them, planning. _"We can't let them break off like that!" _

_"We cannot let them!"_

The Orb princess sighed deeply and sunk to the ground, staring out at the rolling dark dunes.

_Don't let us... don't. _

_Please don't hate me, Athrun... Don't Hate Me. _

**_Note: There is the next chappie. I hope you guys like it. It took me forever to finish it. 12 hours. 12! _**

**_Lacus and Kira are a lot harder to write, they've never spent much time with each otehr alone so it makes me guess at their responses to things._**

**_But anyway, please review._**

**_To Goddess Rune: I know I'm a bit speedy at the moment. shoving it all into action, and I've been hitting myself over the head for it for a while. It's mainly because I have no time to write, but I took your comment into consideration and tried to slow it down._**

**_And yes, I did exchange the eye color... and changed it at one point to blue, if you can find it. I like playing with eye color, don;t mind it._**

**_To Akira Asakura: At the moment I'm just writing, putting into words things that come to mind at that very moment. i have no plot and no idea where this is going. When she turned away I was equally surprised as you... I asked the same question and truth be told, I still dunno. Sorry, it'll probably answer itself. It might have up in the current chapter, depending on it if it's true._**


	9. Why Fear?

_"Why Fear?"_

Three long awkward days had gone by... Three horrible sleepless nights. He was so close. She was so close, and yet they were so far apart...

It seemed so cliched, so bloody irritating, and yet it was the truth, lingering over their heads the way an executers blade lingered over a victim.

Cagalli rolled over in bed again, twisting in the covers, her face pressed against the pillow in an effort to keep her tears from getting louder than the walls could withold.

It seemed so childish to be crying... she wanted it to to stop, right there and then, to simply stop. If she could go numb and forget him, forget it all she would.

But that didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

Sighing heavily she lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling through her tears. Why did she have to sacrifise things for Orb...? Father didn't control her did he?

The thought was quickly crushed by her fears. _Don't... don't think that way, you'll think it's okay, but it's not..._

Sniffing softly, she wiped the tears from her face and sat up, shoving her wild hair out of the way clumsily.

She wished he would leave... she wished he would just leave her alone. Then she wouldn't have to see him each morning and see how sad he was... how little sleep he'd had...

"Oh God..." the small whimper escaped her before she could catch it and she curled up, hugging her knees.

Why did it hurt so much anyway? They had never even been...together really. He had said something that other guys had said to her, why was it then that it ached like this...?

Whimpering, she shoved the covers off and stood, kicking clothes out of the way, searching for something to wear.

Rubbing more tears away she grabbed random things off the floor and began to change, feeling claustrophobic.

the room was completely dark... She had thrown heavy black curtains over the windows in an attempt to block out the moonlight pouring in through the balcony doors.

Sniffing, she pulled the shirt over her head and walked towards the curtains, pulling them off roughly, allowing the light to explode into her room.

She winced gently, blinking in the brightness. It flooded the entire room, shedding light on all the chaos.

She turned her back to it, and looked at her mess.

For the last four days she had been crying herelf to sleep, angry with herself for doing so, and yet the markings of used tissue paper and random cd's used to numb her thoughts were still there.

Swallowing the wad of tears forming at her throat, she sat down, settling over all the clothes. For a long moment, she just sat there, looking at her clothes, her tears steadily flowing. She whimpered again, and rubbed her face, attempting to calm herself, but it was no use.

Letting them fall, she began to fold the nearest shirt neatly, her hands moving slowly over the cotton cloth...

She stared at the very neat pile of black, the buttons glittering lightly by the moonlight behind her.

Before she knew it, she was folding everything within her rach, piling it up in neat little rows.

Jeans, pants, skirts, shirts, sweaters...

She was crying without holding back now, her clothes getting rather wet with her tears every once in a while, but she didn't care. Steadily, the white marble of her floor began to appear.

About half an hour later, she found herself looking around, six rather large piles of clothing sitting on her bed. All the cloth had been lifted from the ground...

Without thinking, she began to grab the books, piling them up too. she grabbed all the pens and paper, sorting them and putitng them into the empty drawers of her desk.

The once empty shelves by her closet soon began to fill with books as she made trip after trip, carrying heavy stacks of them.

Sniffing slightly, the Princess shoved the last of her novels onto her shelf and stopped, looking down at her empty hands. Blinking steadily she turned around to look at her room and froze.

It was spotless, her floor completely clear of anything, her bed was made, her clothes were put away. She didn't remember taking down all her posters, but they were no longer on the walls, allowing the designs created by the marble to show, reflecting the image of the moon.

Rubbing her neck thoughtfully, now feeling a lot more calm than before, she walked over to the balcony and pushed the white sheets to the side, tying them back to let more of the light into her room. She then opened the door, feeling the harsh blow of the cool though moist night air flood the room.

It was a gentle wind, smoothing gently over her skin. Sighing gently, Cagalli walked over to the railing and leaned against it, arms crossed over it slightly.

The endless bounding hills of the dunes seemed to stretch out, a dark color rather than the light brown during day.

She sighed, feeling peaceful for the first time all week. The sweet scent of the trees down on the grounds rolled up, riding the breeze, brushing through her hair and drying her tear stained cheeks.

She heard something suddenly, catching her off guard. She looked down sharply, seeing a dark shadow walking back from somewhere out on the sand dunes.

She blinked and squinted slightly at the figure, surprised.

Whoever it was vanished behind the large wall surrounding the grounds as they walked closer. She lifted a hand and put it over her eyes in an attempt to see better, cocking her head.

THe shadow climbed over the fence and landed heavily on the grass, falling down to the ground in silence.

They didn't bother to get back up.

Cagalli frowned and turned around, walking briskly towards the door, she stopped and looked around for a sweater... However they were all in drawers and she couldn't remember which one...

Grumbling, she ran out without anything, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Jogging she stumbled down the stairs to the foyer and into the sitting room, heading for the back doors.

Whoever it was had a lot of explaining to do... sneaking over the walls of private property...

* * *

Athrun landed heavily on the grass and sighed, feeling more tired than he suspected he would.

Going for a run on the sand dunes had been his routine for the last couple of days. If he couldn't sleep he ran until he was so worn out he collapsed... It worked, for the most part, except he didnt collapse until sometime early in the morning.

Today however, his body wasn't so patient. Tired and now in some serious pain, he gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, grunting softly at the effort.

Rubbing sand from his face, he beat at his clothes for a second, filling the air around him with heavy clouds of dust.

"Bloody hell..." he grumbled, then heard a door open, instinctively he turned his eyes to the house and for soem reason decided to dive into the shadows, hiding within the darkness of the trees. He couldn't see who it was that had come out, but it didn't matter who it was... one way or the other he would have to explain what he was doing out there why he was covered in sand and so on... and he didn't feel like it.

Grunting, he made his way slowly around and to the side, pressing his back against the wall in an effort to stay hidden.

He thought he'd made it, except he saw a shadow moving across the ground towards him.

He winced. _Oh...crap._

The person turned sharply, blocked out by the shadows of the building. Athrun felt someone grab his arm, instinct took over and he twisted, trying to get free, to his surprise he found the person had side stepped and folded his arm against his back sharply, shooting flames of pain to his shoulder.

Grunting, he wrapped his leg around theirs and pulled. Both of them cried out sharply as they hit the ground.

"Ow-damnit...get off!"

He was rather roughly pushed back, but he didn't pull back, too surprised to actually register what was said.

"Cagalli?"

there was a pouse, both vocal and otherwise (she had continued to shove him off of her, considering he was nearly on top)

"Athrun?"

Unknowingly they both froze. _Damnit._

Cagalli unfroze first finding it awkward that he was leaning over her. "Uh... will you get off me please?'

He scambled off, blushing without mercy. "Oh...god, sorry..."

Cagalli pushed herself up lightly. "It's okay..." she mumbled, grunting softly.

Athrun took her arm and pulled her to her feet gently.

She pulled away softly, looking up at him, though she could see nothing really. "What were you doing in the dunes?' she asked, a bit skeptical.

He blinked. "How did you know I was at the-"

"I saw you climbing over the fence, i came to see who it was, didn't expect an attack though." she pointed out.

He laughed nervously. "Uh... yeah, sorry... I didn't know it was you." he mumbled sheepishly.

A smile tugged forcefully at her mouth and before she knew it she was smirking slightly.

"Heh, I sort of hoped so."

She turned and began to walk towards the building again, turning towards the light.

Athrun hesitated for a moment, wishing he could just stay in the darkness, so that he didn't have to worry about the burning spreading all over his neck and face. Sighing, he followed her anyway.

She glanced back at him, swallowing the awkwardness that seemed to suddenly become noticeable.

"What 'were' you doing out there?" she asked again, looking at him. He blinked and looked at the ground, shrugging lightly. "Uh... couldn't sleep." he managed.

She stopped sharply, deciding the didn't want to play this game anymore.. pretending nothing was wrong, acting as if they were both fine when they weren't...

What could she say though? She was the one that had decided to withdraw.

"Athrun." she said, despite having no clue what she could possibly say. He looked up at her quickly, sensing her change in tempo.

"...I...I'm so sorry." she started, blinking steadily at him, feeling the tears rising. She crushed the feeling as much as she could, but it was hard.

"If i had a choice-" she began and stopped, because she did have a choice, she was lying to herself as much everyone else.. she did have a choice, she was just... scared.

"I'm scared." she whimpered suddenly, looking down at her hands sharply, feeling her tears begin to spill over again, the calmness she had felt in her room was suddenly stolen away by a more persistant feeling of fear that hovered right behind her sadness, dominating most of her feelings and choices.

Athrun looked her silently, reaching up to brush her hair from her face lightly as it moved along with the wind.

"Of what..?" he asked quietly, turning her face up to look at him and finding to his shock tears streaming down her face. "I... don't know. It's stupid, I guess, but..." she continued, shaking her head. "i can't help it... I'm so sorry.."

It made no sense, what she was saying... but he was willing to put up with it. Quietly, he pulled her into a hug, sensing her hesitance... then her release.

It didn't really matter what she was scared of... he would help her figure it out later.

* * *

Lacus heard her the moment she began to clean up. They weren't exactly next to each other in the hallway, but her crying was louder than she supposed...

Silently, she walked over to her friends room and froze, hearing the door open. She flattened herself by the wall and watched as she ran out...

For a long minute she considered staying put. She shouldn't follow... but, if she didn't... she only had a couple days left.

Sighing, she followed her and watched from the shadows in surprised silence, eyes wider than usual.

_This could still work... it just needs more time... _She frowned, knowing that that was the one thing they didn't have.

Plans began to form in her head as she walked back to her room, and a grin spread over her face. Kira would be hesitant to help out, but he would eventually.. once she explained.

Happily, she slipped into her room and shut the door quietly. They could get a couple more weeks if she planned things carefully.

And meanwhile outside, the Prince and Princess of opposing nations wondered briefly...

_"What is it we fear...?"_


	10. Paint and Pudding

_Hello hello! Next update on a story i feel really sucks all of a sudden, cuz it's so flat... ((cries)) argh, i'm having trouble with this one... and Lovers and Enemies, it's hard to keep things going with no bloody plot O.O anyway... yeah. I stayed up tilll 6 in the morning yesterday...er..today? and i wrote onALL of my fics, and started a new one, so gimme a break on the grammar and typos, k?_

_Paint and Pudding_

Cagalli woke to the feeling of harsh sunlight beating on the doors of her eyes like an angry neighbor, setting shooting streams of pain through her head.

She groaned softly and curled up tighter, hiding her face with her arm... Until she recalled what had happened during the previous night.

With a gasp and grunt she shoved herself up sharply, looking around. She was in her room... and it was as neat as she had left it before.

Wide eyed and disoriented she went through the events of the night before, concluding with her drifting off to sleep sometime while Athrun and her simply sat on the lawn by the pool...

_He carried me back up here? _She thought sheepishly, feeling her cheeks and neck burn up.

She was just trying to figure out what to do when a knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"..Cagalli?"

She spun around sharply at the sound of his voice so near, blinking. After a moment of blinking, she shoved herself out of bed and stumbled over to the door, grumbling about being an idiot.

Not caring in the least how she looked at that moment, she opened the door and peeked past it carefully, her gaze though awake still looking a tad sleepy.

Athrun couldn't help but feel a smile tug at his face the moment he saw her blinking at him in the bright light, one eye closed in an attempt to actually see him.

"Hmm... Hi." she muttered.

He suppresed a small laugh and said. "Hi... Kira told me to come and get you, breakfast should be ready in about half an hour... But you could probably sleep in if you like, I'd cover for you." he suggested, watching her groggily run a hand through her hair.

Sticking her tongue out at him childishly she shook her head. "Nah, you guys aren't going to be here much longer, I don't wanna spend that time sleeping..." she muttered, not realizing what her ingenius brain had deciding to blurt out.

He blinked at her mildly, his smile just a tad tinged by sadness. Cagalli froze and hit her forehead lightly on the door, eyes closed.

"I think I need to wake up..." was her cover sentence, which just made Athrun grin and forget her earlier comment.

"All right... 15 minutes?" he asked, walking away. Cagalli nodded and slipped back inside, closing the door quietly.

As soon as it was closed she collapsed against it, hitting her head repeatedly.

"Argh! You idiot!" she scolded herself, quickly ripping her clothes off and running into the shower.

In a few moment she had washed, and grabbed clothing that was actually from a neat clean pile. It was odd, but she felt better for it.

Wearing a sleeveless black button up polo shirt, and black jeans, she skipped down the stairs, hasitly tugging on her black and white striped running shoes. Then with a little squeak as she stuffed her foot into the shoe she grabbed her hair and shoved it into a messy but adorable looking ponytail... without any intention of actually looking adorable of course.

Sighing, she made her more dignified way into the dinning room to catch the others just settling down.

"Wow, you actually made it with one minute to spare..." Kira said, mock proudly, glancing at his watch. Cagalli rolled her eyes at him and sat down.

"Oh yeah, and I nearly broke my ankle down the stairs cuz my shoes weren't on right..." she mumbled. Lacus giggled across the table at her, shaking her head.

"Had a late night, Cagalli?" she asked, and though her tone was innocent, her eyes didn't look so much.

The Princess stared at her for a long moment, but then recovered, pulling herself together grudgidly.

"When do I not?"

The table burst into laughter and they begun breakfast in a better mood than the previous four days. Kira studied his friend and sister carefully catching just a slight difference in their involvement with each other... starting with they were actually talking now.

IT was for the first time all week an enjoyable meal, with a lot of talking, sometimes so much laughter that the eating completely stopped and they forgot why it was that they were sitting there with food on their plates... until the servants came and took it away to replace it with something else.

When that happened for the fifth time, cagalli wrinkled her nose and said.

"This is a very long breakfast." she grumped. Lacus nodded, putting a hadn to her stomach. "I do not think I can eat much more of this. It is all very filling..." she mumbled.

Kira and Athrun, despite being guys nodded as well. "Let's just go..." Kira muttered, standing. Lacus stood as well and then asked. "Go where, exactly?"

"Excellent question..." Cagalli mumbled, giving the dish in front of her an evil look before standing.

"I was actually wondering if you could teach me some painting skills, Cagalli." Lacus put in suddenly, making the Princess very nearly drop her cup.

Athrun caught it, steadying her with a look on his face that stated how amused he was.

She shot him a look of her own and then turned to Lacus, stuttering. "My- painting? How did you know that I-"

"That you painted?" Lacus asked, laughing, pushing her chair back into it's proper place.

"Kira told me the first night we were here." she said. Cagalli looked over at Kira who blinked at her innocently over the rim of his tea. "Hm?' he managed after a moment.

Cagalli smirked and shook her head. "Well.. I dunno, Lacus it's all very...messy and I-"

"Oh no worries, clothes can be washed! Come!" Lacus cried, running like a little girl with a new doll, dragging a rather startled Cagalli behind her.

Athrun cocked an eyebrow and glanced over at Kira with a suspicious look. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?"

Kira blinked at him. "Of course not."

Athrun laughed, leaning on the back rest of his chair. "You were always a horrible liar."

The orb prince smiled. "It's something I'm actually quite proud of."

* * *

"So... you press it? Like toothpaste?" Lacus asked, holding the paint tude oddly in her delicate hands. 

They hadn't bothered to change into other clothing, however, Cagalli had insisted that they take the paints and other staining materials outside into the fresh air.

Lacus caled an excellent idea, for that way she could try to paint the landscape! Cagalli just agreed and didn't mention anything about hoping she didn't get paint all over the study...

"Yes, Lacus, you press it... just... not to hard or-"

The paint went flying everywhere, covering both Lacus and quite a bit of Cagalli in blue.

Lacus stood there for a second, blinking before bursting out in nervous laugher...

Cagalli found it rather infectious despite having just been sprayed with her own material, and started to laugh as well.

She grabbed the nearest tube, a red one as it so happened and squirted her friend with it, getting a squeal and laughter as a result.

They were both giggling madly, as if they were once more three years old with new toys to play with, chasing each other around the yard with the paint tubes in hand.

"Cagalli! Ahh! Kira! Athrun! Help! She's attacking!" Lacus shouted, laughing madly as she tried to block Cagalli's paint attacks with the canvas.

The princess just giggled and grabbed another tube, this one bright yellow, squirting past and one the canvas expertly.

Kira and Athrun came running, breathless and for the moment in shock.

The two girls were completely covered in paint and laughing about it like it didn't matter in th least, running around like toddlers.

Kira stuttered for a long moment, trying to get his brain to process the image that his sister was actually playing.

"Cagalli- what the... um.. huh?" he managed. Athrun shook his head in disbelieve as well. "I do not know..." he muttered.

Cagalli glanced over at them and lifted her hands up in a helpless gesture, laughing. "She started it!"

Lacus snuckup behind her, getting a good amount of green all over her back before running away as fast as she could, laughing as Cagalli chased her all the way to Athrun and Kira.

Lacus ran behind them, taking Kira's shoulder. "Ahh... she'll get me!" she cried, while Cagalli stood n front of the boys, her eyes focused mischeviously on the pink haired pop princess.

"Of course I will." she replied tartly.

Athrun and Kira both lifted their hands up in peace, noting she held a black tube in her hands.

"Uh... casualties, it's not fair..." Kira stated, giving her a look. "You sush." Cagalli smirked, spraying him with all of the paint.

He cried out sharply, running after her despite his better judgement.

Cagalli screamed playfully, darting behind the canvas. "Athrun! Do something!"

He blinked and laughed. "Are you kidding me... I'd rather not-"

"Too late!" He felt the cold liquid run down his back and over his shoulder as Lacus sprayed him with it rather forcefully, giggling.

He stood there, soaked in sky blue, watching her run away laughing before bursting out in laughter as well.

"Okay! This makes it war!"

And for a time all was forgotten, they laughed and played just as if they were kids not figures in an endless war leaning towards a genocide.

It was easier for them to laugh and play this way because they did not have to think.

In about an hour they were all so out of breath that they collapsed on the lawn, still giggling and laughing at the childishness of what they had been doing. Cagalli looked up at the canvas and blinked.

It had been used as a shield for most of their hour of playtime, and was covered in all colors, but what stood out to her were the four hand prints on the paper, each a different swirl of colors.

She glanced back at her friends, who were all still giggling and trying to talk at the same time, noting that each swirl of color matched the color on each other their hands.

"Huh!" she cried out in surprise and delight, shoving herself to her feet.

Carefully, by the hand print which she knew was her own she dipped her finger in the nearest pool of paint on the law and wrote her name in small writing near it, sticking out her tongue in concentration.

Kira noticed what she was doing and shoved himself up, still supressing the bubbling laughter that didnt seem to want to go away. "What are you doing?" he enquired, looking over her shoulder.

"It's our hand prints..." she murmured, pleased by the art that had come from their simple childishness.

Lacus ooo-ed from the ground, catching her breath. "I think it's rather beautiful!" she cried, struggling to her feet. Athrun lent her a hand and pulled her to her feet before turning to look at it too.

Without really thinking about it, the other three started to catiously write their name by their hand print, still laughing about the most random things as they did so.

"This is hilarious... who'd think something like that would come out of us four turning 8 years old for an hour?" Kira muttered, smirking.

"What are you talking about? You act 8 all the time." Cagalli retorted, earning herself a tickling.

Once more they collapsed onto the lawn and lay there, all happily catching their breath and looking up at the blue sky high above that seemed just as content to rain it's sunshine upon them.

"You know, getting this paint off is going to be some hard work..." Athrun said, looking down at what he was sure were ruined clothes.

Cagalli laughed. "Two hour showers is what I say." she replied.

"It is okay, clothes and showers are cheap for such fun." Lacus put in cleverly. The group agreed quietly, smirking and smiling and still giggling now and then into the sky.

For about an hour they just sat there, talking about the random things that popped into someone's mind when they just lay and stare at the sky covered in paint.

And it would have kept on going if Kira hadn't suddenly put in, in the middle of Lacus's rant for chocolate.

"My stomach is beginning to complain..."

Laughter eruptted at the phrase, and the group shoved themselves up grudgidly, thinking and talking about what they should do about food.

"If we ask someone else to make it, they'll spend two hours cooking and then we'll spend four hours at the table watching dish after dish pass by." Cagalli grumbled.

"So, we'll cook ourselves!" Lacus cried out, grinning.

"Oh dear..." Kira said.

"Oh my..." Cagalli said.

"Uh oh." Athrun stated.

Lacus stuck her tongue out at all of them, remembering her little explosion with the drinks on the first day. "Come on, that was because I forgot to put the lid on the blender." she pouted, earning laughter from everyone else.

"All right, fine... We'll attempt." Cagalli relented, hearing the two boys groan beside her.

Punching each shoulder, she scolded. "You two should be quiet."

"Yeah yeah..." Kira grumped, smirking, before opening the door to the foyer and letting them all in.

"Should we change, do you think?" Lacus asked, examning her dress which was steadily dripping purple pools of color onto the tiles.

The other three looked down and then back up, nearly bursting with supressed laughter.

"Yeah, we should." Athrun commented, heading towards the stairs.

"Meet you all at the kitchen in five minutes!" Cagalli shouted, running up the stairs.

"Five minutes! You said two hour showers!" Kira cried, running after her. Lacus and Athrun followed out of sheer lack of anything else to do.

"I know! But I'm hungry, so five minutes!" Cagalli retorted and slammed the door of her room.

Laughing, the other three did the same.

* * *

Five minutes and a lot of scrubbing later, the four stumbled into the stainless steel kitchen, each pointing out the missed patches of paint still lingering over thier faces and limbs... which just happened to be a lot of them. 

Kira smirked and wiped yet another purple patch of paint from Lacu's cheek.

"you didn't even look in the mirror did you?" he accused, laughing. "Nope." was her proud reply.

Cagalli meanwhile was looking at all the cook books, muttering under her breath, crouched by the shelf.

"Hmm... see we have a problem." she began, making the others turn. "We don't know what we're making."

Lacus laughed and bent down as well looking through the books. "Well, what are the options?"

"Ooh, many of those." Cagalli replied, grabbing a handful of books and hauling them onto the counter.

"Cakes, cookies, pies, jello, stews, soups, casseroles, chicken.. a lot of chicken..." she mused, taking half the pile of books and shoving them away. " stakes, eggs, potatoes, Pudding." she stopped, blinked and stared at the recipe.

"Chocolate pudding in the middle of an egg and potatoe section... what the-" she began.

The others laughed and looked over her shoulder at the seriously tempting pile of chocolate that was in the picture.

"Well, it's a weird day, that's a weird meal. Why not?" Athrun put in. Kira nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"It's chocolate!" Lacus cried, making her opinion obvious. Smirking, Cagalli took the recipe and said. "All right then. Lacus, get eggs, flower, margerine, starch, all over there, Kira get milk, cocoa and brown sugar, show Lacus where it all is, will ya? Athrun, you and I are gonna have to search this kitchen for some sort of solid chocolate." she stated, putting the sheet down and looking up at him.

Kira grumbled as he walked towards the other side of the kitchen. "Oh yeah, one ingridient between the both of you... very nice."

"Heh, we don't know where it is, it could take ages to find it." Cagalli put in dramatically, beginning to open cabinets.

Athrun followed her example, searching through the carefully labeled contents of each shelf.

10 minutes later, Kira and Lacus had returned with the ingridients assigned to them and had decided to help in the search for solid chocolate.

It was a comical sight, to see four still paint stained teens running around in the kitchen, laughing and impatiently shoving things out of shelves.

Lacus seemed to resort to said way of searching the most.

Cagalli skipped over pots and pans of all sizes, catching a glimpse of Lacus half immerged in the cabinet on the floor. "Somehow I doubt it will be in the pot and pan section, Lacus!" she called, opening a door she hadn't noticed was there and begining to search it's shelves.

"But we've looked 'everywhere', Cagalli!" she cried impatiently, peeking out from the shadows of the cupboard.

"I'm actually starting to feel that hunger you two were talking about..." Athrun added from the other side of the room.

Kira cried out suddenly. "Aha! I found it!"

The others rushed over and looked over his shoulder as his pulled out a rather large chunk of light brown chocolate. To them it felt like they had found gold.

"Finally!" they all chorused, then burst out laughing.

"Okay! Let's get this pudding going!" Lacus cried, running over her mess of pots and pans and heading towards the blender.She was quickly intercepted by Athrun, Kira and Cagalli.

"Oh no you don't. We do not need the blender this time." Cagalli laughed.

Lacus pouted. "So much for redeeming myself..."

So, for the better part of an hour they spent mixing and cooking, and getting caked in flour and milk...

It only figures that the war would start as soon as the chocolate got into the mix.

Cagalli felt a cold wet slop of pudding hit her cheek and ducked under the cabinet. "Ahh! Who did that?" she cried, holding her bowl of pudding in her arms while crouched on the floor.

Suddenly Lacus cried out. "KIRA! HEY! That's chocolate you're throwing!"

Laughter erupted in all places of the kitchen then, and they knew it was a game again.

Carefully, Cagalli made her way on her hands and knees to the corner of the counter, peeking through the spoons and cooking utensils hanging from under the racks.

She blinked, seeing a pair of laughing eyes watching her. "Uh oh." she started, and jumped back.

Pudding rained on her from all sides, as Athrun threw it by the handful, getting it all over her.

Giving up, she settled there, grabbing handfuls of it that had landed either on her clothes or on her skin and stuffing it into her mouth.

Still chewing she cried out. "That's not fair! Yours is sweeter than mine! you stole chocolate didnt' you!" she accused.

"Who? Me?" Athrun cried innocently, peeking at her from behind the cabinet.

She grabbed her pudding and threw it hard in his direction, getting the better part of his face.

Meanwhile, Lacus was screaming playfully on the other side of the kitchen, standing across from Kira with a counter between them, both of them holding their pudding bowls in hand.

"No fair! I actually planned to eat this stuff!" Lacus cried, glancing down at her artillery.

Kira laughed and ducked as she threw a handful of the stuff. Luckily it landed on a nearby bowl and he could grab it and have some if he liked.

Suddenly, Lacus looked up to see Cagalli running in her direction, empty handed. "Ahhh! He took it! he took all my pudding!"

Lacus screamed too and they both crashed-dove behind the nearest island in the kitchen, pudding falling all around them.

"It's not fair!" Lacus shouted, stuffing a handful of her own weapon into her mouth.

"Yes it is! You started the paint, it only figures we'd get you back!" Kira cried back.

"Sore loser!" Cagalli shouted back, peeking at them over the counter. she dove back down quickly, narrowly escaping being hit by a clump of chocolate.

"Look who's talking!"

Laughing, Cagalli took some of Lacus's precious chocolate and ate it, for the sake of the sudden craving she had developed. "Hey, your stuff's not bad." she said, blinking in surprise.

Lacus grinned happily and grabbed a bunch more of it. "Yeah i know."

"Agh, we're out of ammo... peace?" Kira cried back. Cagalli opened her mouth to say no, considering they still had a bowl of the stuff, but Lacus quickly put in.

"OKAY!" She sat up sharply, happily taking handfuls of her chocolatey dessert.

Athrun and Kira laughed, shoving them the empty bowls.

"You ate all of it, didn't you?" Cagalli accused, taking some more of Lacus'.

"Of course." The boys chorused, looking none too innocent.

Happily they sat around on the counters, having split Lacus's remaining bowl into four parts, which she complained about mercilessly.

They were just finishing when the maids and chef came in...and froze, as did the four guilty teens.

"Oh dear...'

"Oh my..."

"Oh god..."

"Uh oh..."

"Oh... my KITCHEN?" the chef cried out, waving his arms as he spassed.

The four teens blinked, looked at each other, and did the only thing four 8 year olds would do.

They ran, laughing and giggling all the while.

* * *

_So, there is the next chapter. Hope you all liked. I thought I'd let it all be fluff and fun for this time. _

_Please R&R I really need you guys to let me know what you think. _

_-White Scribe_


End file.
